Celebrity Crush
by Multifruta
Summary: Deseado por muchas. Anhelado por miles de corazones. Pero Jacob Black sólo esta interesado en una. Todos humanos Bella/Jacob.
1. Capitulo 1

**Celebrity Crush. **

Writed by multifruta.

**Bueno aca les dejo una nueva historia... Hay algunas cosas que aclarar antes de que empiecen a leer.**

**Todos son Humanos**

**Edward no existe en la historia porque si lo hiciera, no habría B/J xD. Mientras escribía luché contra el deseo de agregarlo. Pero decidí que mejor no: ) Lo siento a todas**

**las que lo querían ver... XD.**

**Pueden ver el auto de Bella en mi perfil. Ya que... Bella no conoce a Jacob NO HAY CAMIONETA XD  
**

**Y visiten fotolog** :$ **/imprintedbyou**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA! Dedicada a todas las fans de crepusculo :)  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

─ "Juro que algún día lo conoceré" ─ dijo Jessica. ─ "Sólo míralo, Bella ¡Es perfecto!" Vi con curiosidad la foto de la revista que me mostraba Jessica, en ella, se veía a un chico de mas o menos nuestra edad, era moreno y tenía el cabello café oscuro corto peinado asimétricamente. Su rostro era muy varonil debido a sus facciones, nariz gruesa, ojos alargados y mandíbula marcada. Y otro dato; tenía músculos. Era bastante agraciado.

─ "Es guapo" ─ me limité a decir. Jessica parecía hipnotizada por aquél rostro, de hecho, podría decir que se le caía la baba al verlo.

─ "No me gusta" ─ se unió Alice viendo la fotografía. ─ "Hay algo en el que no me llama la atención, no es mi tipo para nada."

Jessica abrió los ojos como plato.

─ "¿Hablan enserio? Jacob Black es her-mo-so" ─ separó la última palabra en sílabas. A decir verdad, tenía que admitir que el chico era lindo, pero yo me negaba a enamorarme platónicamente como Jessica. Que estúpido amar a alguien quien sabes que nunca podrás conocer en tu vida. ¿Quién era Jacob Black, por cierto? Algún famoso debía de ser, considerando que su foto estaba en una revista muy popular, la cual todo el mundo, menos yo, leía.

─ "Seguro, Jess, pero ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace?" ─ pregunté ─ Me miró con cara rara y suspiró. Creo que me conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que yo no tenía idea de quien era.

─ "Es actor, ha hecho películas muy taquilleras este último tiempo, no puedo creer que no lo conocieras" ─ respondió a mi duda.

Jessica se dedicó a contarnos durante el resto del almuerzo todas las películas que había hecho, los premios que había ganado como actor revelación, algunas "supuestas" novias y otros detalles más, que en realidad, no me interesaban mucho. En algunos momentos fingí que la escuchaba y asentí a veces cuando ella esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte. Alice le prestaba atención, pero yo sabía que tampoco estaba interesada.

El día de escuela se me pasó lento y aburrido, como era de costumbre en Forks, así que fui feliz cuando sonó el timbre para irse a casa. Me subí a mi auto, el cual era un antiguo auto de policía, repintado (**Ver Foto del Auto en mi perfil)**. Charlie me lo había dado porque ahora los policías de Forks conducían Mustangs.

Cuando llegué, Charlie ya estaba en casa.

─ "¿Qué tal la escuela?" ─ preguntó desde la televisión. Me detuve a un paso de las escaleras.

─ "Aburrida." ─ contesté. ─ "¿Quieres que te cocine algo, papá?"

─ "No te preocupes, Bells, acabo de comer pizza."

─ "De acuerdo." ─ Ese era el final de nuestra conversación, nunca hablábamos mucho. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto

Me dormí temprano esa noche. No era poco común en mi considerando que era viernes por la noche, a excepción de cuando me quedaba a dormir en casa de Alice. Allí ni siquiera dormíamos, ella se emocionaba mucho en las pijamadas.

***

─ "¡Bella!, ¡Bella!"

Abrí los ojos asustada, pensando en que quizá algo malo había pasado… como un incendio. Muy tonto por parte…─ "¿Qué pasa?"- ─ dije sobresaltada.

El rostro de duende de Alice esbozó una sonrisa y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

─ "¿Lo has olvidado, verdad? ¡Hoy me ibas a acompañar de compras! Oh, Bella, lo tengo todo planeado, iremos a Port Ángeles y pasaremos toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, también…"

Oh no. Si lo había olvidado. Alice me había echo prometerle que la iba a acompañar de compras un día. Pensé que ese día nunca iba a llegar, sin embargo, aquí estaba. Supongo que me lo merecía. Sacudí la cabeza, despertándome.

─ "… ¡será genial!" ─chilló Alice.

─ "Ya, Alice. ¿No es posible dejar esto para otro día…? Es que…"─ en realidad no tenía ninguna buena escusa.

─ "¡Ni lo sueñes!" ─ me interrumpió ─ "Hoy compraremos mucha ropa linda, y accesorios y…"─ sus ojos brillaban.

─ "Vale, vale. ¿Podrías darme unos minutos? Tengo que darme un baño y vestirme…"

─ "De acuerdo. Me he tomado la libertad de escogerte la ropa para hoy, la he dejado en el baño. Esperaré que estés lista". Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Guau, me pregunto si seré lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Me estremecí. Me dí una ducha inusualmente más larga a propósito. Sabía que era lo que me esperaba al salir del baño. Al salir de la bañera me envolví en una toalla y me la puse entremedio de los brazos. Me desenredé el cabello mojado y luego de secarme un poco me fijé en la ropa que me había dejado Alice. Me vestí a regañadientes con las prendas que estaban al fondo de mi armario y que nunca solía usar. Y con un suspiro, me dirigí a la puerta del baño.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie afuera, Alice ya se encontraba allí. Me acompañó a la cocina. Me serví un platillo con cereal Cheerios y leche. Me lo comí rápido, o mejor dicho, me lo tragué. Me despedí de Charlie y nos dirigimos a su auto.

El viaje se me hizo largo y aburrido, con Alice parloteando acerca de las maravillosas cosas que pensaba comprar. Intenté ignorarla durante varios tramos del trayecto, pero fallé. Al fin llegamos a Port Angeles y para mi sorpresa, estaba soleado. Me dio calor, ya que, había ido con ropa demasiado gruesa. Alice aprovechó esa oportunidad para llevarme a comprar ropa delgada y más descubierta.

Entramos a la primera tienda, la vitrina mostraba ropa veraniega, y para nada de mi gusto, pero Alice se entusiasmo y comenzó a juntar pilas y pilas de ropa en su antebrazo. Me obligó a entrar al probador y cada cinco segundos llegaba con nuevos motones de prendas.

─ "Alice. Creo que esto es demasiado"─ le dije mientras me miraba con orgullo al ver que me estaba probando una polera sin mangas y shorts de jeans.

─ "No es cierto. Te ves fantástica, Bella. ¡Debes comprarlo!" ─ gritó emocionada.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me percate de que toda la gente nos miraba raro. Me sonrojé.

Luego de horas… y horas y más horas, Ah si, luego de pasar todo la mañana de tienda en tienda, a Alice ya no se le ocurría que comprar. Cuando salí de mi ida al baño la sorprendí en una tienda de mascotas comprando un vestido de princesa para perros.

─ "¡Alice!"- le había gritado.

-"¿Eh? Este… podemos comprar un perro"─ sonrió.

Compró la ropa inservible de todos modos, y es incontable la cantidad de cosas inútiles que pudo comprar en un solo día…como… un juego de cubiertos elegante, bronceador, globos de helio, disfraces de comadreja **(N/A: Sólo lo puse para agregar un poco de humor, no creo que Alice este tan loca xD)**, una planta carnívora…y cuando trató de comprar el perro, la detuve para que no lo hiciera.

* * *

**Este capitulo es como de introducción. Los proximos son mas interesantes :) **

**Subo el siguiente dependiendo de los review.... Para ver si les gusta o no.**

**visiten fotolog de twilight /imprintedbyou**

**Chao ! CAROLINA.  
**


	2. Negación

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los creditos van a sus respectivos dueños. (Steph :B)**

**Subo un capitulo cortisimo ahora :**B **Pero el tercero será interesante. *-* Porque no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. **

**Ehm ... READ AND REVIEW !  
**

* * *

Forks usualmente me resultaba muy aburrido. No había nada que hacer. No era como Phoenix, aunque tampoco digamos que yo hacía muchas cosas allí. Pero con Alice me divertía más que haciendo cualquier otra cosa, siempre y cuando no fuéramos a comprar. Esa tarde había ido a su casa en el bosque, la cual me encantaba, todo allí era tan silencioso y pacífico. Carlisle, su papá era una de las personas más amables que había conocido en toda mi vida, al igual que Esme. Y Emmett era… bueno el hermano que yo siempre habría deseado tener.

Estaba charlando con Alice en su habitacion.

─ "Jasper es prácticamente mi alma gemela" ─ decía Alice. Jasper era su novio desde hace dos años. Y eran inseparables, se amaban, de eso no cabía duda.

─ "Me alegro por ti, Alice" ─ Sonreí.

─ "Bella, ¿No hay nadie que te guste"? ─ preguntó frunciendo las cejas.

─ "Claro que no. Tú lo sabrías, además tampoco estoy buscando una relación" ─ aclaré.

─ "Es que eso es tan difícil de creer… todos necesitamos amor de vez en cuando. ¿Qué tal Mike?" ─ levantó una ceja.

─ "¡Mike! Te has vuelto loca. Ya te dije, no me gusta nadie ─ repetí.

─ "De acuerdo…"─ rodó los ojos. ─ "Pero no sé, Bella, tengo un presentimiento bastante extraño"

De repente la voz de su mamá sonó por la escalera. "Alice, Bella, Emett, la cena está lista". Termínanos nuestra conversación y fuimos a comer, La mamá de Alice era la mejor cocinera que había conocido en mi vida.

Después de eso, me fui a casa. Me sabía de memoria el camino de vuelta desde allí, había pasado demasiadas veces. Charlie estaba viendo televisión cuando llegué y luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, subí a mi cuarto y comencé a leer un libro. Iba más o menos en la mitad cuando la voz de Charlie retumbó desde abajo.

─ "¡Bella, tú mamá al teléfono, quiere hablarte!"

Bajé las escaleras hasta llegar donde Charlie, me pasó el teléfono y volvió a centrar su atención en la televisión.

─ "¿Bella?" ─ escuché la voz de mi mamá.

─ "Hola, mamá" ─ saludé.

─ "Hola, Bella. Te estoy llamando para hacerte una pregunta" ─ sonaba algo nerviosa.

─ "¿Qué cosa? ─ pregunté con curiosidad.

─ "Verás, Phil va a tener este importante juego de baseball este fin de semana y pensé que si tú querías, sería una buena ocasión para que nos veamos y salgas un poco al sol."

─ "Es estupendo, Mamá" ─ sonreí. Echaba mucho de menos el calor.

─ "¿En serio?" ─ preguntó.

─ "Claro, ¿Por qué no?"

─ "De acuerdo, te voy a comprar los pasajes para el Viernes" ─ dijo feliz.

─ "Estoy feliz de visitar Phoenix, mamá. Lo extraño" ─ Admití.

─ "Oh, Cielo. Olvidé decirte que era en Los Ángeles." ─ Suspiré. No era poco común que mi mamá se olvidara de las cosas. ─ "Hm… Está bien"

─ "Lo lamento, Bella, ¿Todavía quieres ir?" ─ preguntó algo desilusionada.

─ "Por supuesto. Será divertido conocer L.A" ─ No era una mentira. Además seguía siendo un lugar soleado.

Apenas colgué, Charlie me miró levantando una ceja ─"¿Dijiste Los Ángeles?"─ preguntó.

─ "Si… Mamá me invitó a un partido de Phil"

─ "Huh… De acuerdo." ─ contestó y se fijó nuevamente en la televisión, empezó a cambiar todos los canales. Una imagen me llamó la atención.

─ "Espera, papá. ¿Podrías dejarla en este canal por un segundo?" Charlie asintió confundido. Sabía que yo no la clase de chica que miraba programas de farándula.

"_Sólo quiero decir que es muy gratificante que la gente me haya escogido para ganar este premio. Sólo quiero agradecer todo el apoyo de los fans. Sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible todo esto"._ ─ sonó la voz de Jacob Black.

"_Jake, ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre los rumores amorosos entre ti y Leah Clearwater?"_ ─ se escuchó a la periodista.

"_No me voy a referir a mi vida privada." _─ contestó Jacob algo molesto.

Charlie me miro extrañado.

─ "¿Enamorada de una celebridad?" ─ me levantó una ceja

─ Claro que no. Eso es para idiotas ─ contesté a la defensiva. **(Personalmente no creo que sea así xD)**

─ "Hum… Estoy de acuerdo con eso" ─ murmuró y cambió el canal de nuevo.

* * *

**Digamos que este Jacob es como una mezcla de Taylor y el Jacob del libro... nosé. Supongo que por eso se me ocurrio esta historia**

**hashahs. Trailer de eclipse sale pronto.. please XD (Y)  
**

**Eh esperen el capitulo 3 =) besos **

**.  
**


	3. Déstino

**Finalmente llega este capitulo... me demoré mil en escribirlo, a pesar de que siga siendo corto.**

**Espero que les guste. Vendrán cosas realmente tiernas si me animo a escribirlas =) **

**Dejen Reviews y tal vez lo haga rápido ajskj x'd.**

**LOVE* CAROLINE.  
**

* * *

_Sábado._

─ "Fue un excelente juego, cariño" ─ dijo mamá mientras abrazaba a Phil.

Íbamos saliendo del campo de baseball. El equipo de Phil había ganado con una enorme ventaja sobre el otro equipo. No voy a mentir, el baseball no me llamaba mucho la atención, sin embargo, estaba disfrutando enormemente mi estadía en Los Ángeles. Extrañaba el sol más de lo que yo creía. Hasta me estaban dando ganas de quedarme allí por más tiempo, lo cual era imposible. Maldita escuela. Por suerte no tendré que soportarla por mucho tiempo más…. Mi último año. Por fin.

Luego de abrazar y felicitar a Phil, decidimos ir a comer algo por ahí. Encontramos un pequeño restaurante poco concurrido de comida mexicana ─ que no era mi favorita ─ aún así pasamos un buen rato y la comida estaba realmente deliciosa.

De repente sentí una ligera sensación de encierro. Algo que no era poco común en mí. Cuando terminamos de comer salí por la puerta del restaurante y me encontré en medio de una calle de Los Ángeles. Habían unas cuentas personas. Phil y Renee seguían adentro esperando para pagar la cuenta mientras yo tomaba un poco aire allí afuera. Me puse a caminar un poco por la vereda, fue entonces cuando mi pie chocó con una grieta demasiado sobresaliente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme tambalear y dirigirme directamente al suelo.

Pero algo me detuvo. Una mano me sujetó firmemente el brazo.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Me preguntó el chico desde mi espalda. Su mano todavía estaba en mi brazo y yo seguía algo tiritona por la casi caída. Me incorporé y me dí vuelta para ver a la persona que me había salvado.

Sus facciones y color de piel eran inconfundibles, al igual que su tamaño y musculatura. Era tan alto que tenía que inclinar mi cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo.

Jacob Black seguía esperando mi respuesta y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin soltarme el brazo del cual me había agarrado.

─ "Si, estoy bien, gracias" ─ logré balbucear. Me perdí en el color castaño de sus ojos y me percaté de lo guapo que realmente era. Me dí cuenta de porque Jessica estaba loca por él, sin embargo, yo estaba allí al frente de su amor platónico con su mano sobre mi brazo, cumpliendo un sueño que no me correspondía.

─ "De nada, ten más cuidado cuando caminas" ─ dijo soltándome finalmente el brazo.

Entonces, una luz me cegó. Abrí los ojos desconcertada y vi a un sujeto con una cámara fotográfica apuntándonos directamente. Después de un segundo me dí cuenta de que no era uno, eran varios paparazzi alrededor de nosotros. Y las luces de los flashes me invadían desde todas direcciones.

Jacob seguía parado delante de mí, se notaba algo molesto por las cámaras. Uno de los sujetos tenía una cámara de video con un micrófono. Era del programa de farándula "TMZ", se acercó a Jacob entremedio de la multitud.

─ ¿Quién es la chica, Jake?" ─ le preguntó.

Jacob me miró sin saber que decir. Dudó un segundo y luego contestó ─ "Sólo una amiga"

Jacob se acercó un poco más hacia mí y luego se inclinó para susurrarme.─ "¿Me podrías hacer un favor, _amiga?"_

─ "Creo" ─ contesté. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y me pregunté cual sería la reacción de Phil y mamá cuando salieran del restaurante y vieran la escena.

─ "Sígueme" ─ me pidió de tal forma que sólo yo lo pude escuchar. Me congelé ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en una situación como esta? De seguro mi mama se asustaría si no me encontraba afuera, además ¿Porqué Jacob Black me estaba pidiendo que yo lo siguiera? Nada tenía sentido en mi cabeza, sin embargo, contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

**Jacob Black's POV.**

No pensé racionalmente cuando contesté que la chica desconocida que salvé de caerse era _mi amiga._ Es decir, la acababa de conocer, de hecho ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Tenía el pelo largo castaño y ojos café chocolate, era muy pálida, tenía ese tipo de belleza natural con la que sólo se nace. Era hermosa. Y yo quería conocerla. Supongo que ese fue el detonante que hizo que dijera lo que dije.

Parecía algo sorprendida cuando aparecieron los paparazzi; yo no lo estaba. A pesar de que todavía me costaba digerir la fama, ya me había acostumbrado a salir a la calle acompañado por fotógrafos caminando de espalda frente a mí. A mí nunca me había interesado ser famoso, sin embargo, la fama llegó a mí sin que yo la estuviera buscando.

Me molesté un poco al ver la cantidad de flashes que nos apuntaban. De seguro mañana saldría en los medios de comunicación **"Jacob Black y su nueva novia"**. Agh. Aunque esta vez, no me importaba, la chica que tenía al frente de verdad podría haberlo sido. Lo que si me molestaba era cuando me emparejaban con Leah Clearwater, esa arrogante modelo que yo odiaba. ¡Y decían que estábamos saliendo!

Los paparazzi seguían sacándonos fotos y lo único que quería era salir de allí. Pero no podía dejar a la chica ahí sola, de seguro la seguirían molestando incluso si yo me fuera.

¿Por qué tuve que complicar tanto las cosas diciendo que la conocía? Había algo en ella que me hacía actuar sin pensar. Y volví a hacerlo.

─ ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, _amiga?_ ─ le susurré. Pareció dudar un poco, para finalmente contestar "Creo". En su rostro quedaba claro que estaba un poco confundida.

─ Sígueme ─ le dije, de nuevo sin que los demás nos escucharan. Asintió convencida. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera. Un completo extraño le estaba pidiendo que lo siguiera, no cualquier persona acepta esa petición. A pesar de que yo fuera famoso y ella estuviera presenciando todo lo que esto significaba, ella no actuaba como alguien que me conociera o me hubiera visto en las películas. Yo simplemente era una persona que se encontró caminando por la calle. Y de cierto modo, agradecía que alguien lo viera de esa forma.

Mientras avanzábamos algunas cuadras con los paparazzi aún siguiéndonos, miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi mente. _¿Qué que se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¿Por qué le dije que me siguiera? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué una completa extraña hace que pierda la cabeza?, _sin embargo, la última de ellas era la que más me importaba; _¿Cuál es su nombre?_

*******

─ "Lamento todo esto" ─ le dije apenas estuvimos a salvo en el interior de mi auto. Realmente no sabía que más decirle, y tampoco sabía que hacer ahora.

─ "Está bien, no es _tu_ culpa" ─ murmuró un poco nerviosa.

Miré la hora en el reloj del auto. Eran las ocho de la tarde y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo cada vez más. Estaba sentado en mi auto (con vidrios polarizados) en medio de la calle escondiéndome de una turba de paparazzi con una extraña. Era una extraña, pero era hermosa. Y la urgencia por saber su nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza.

─ "Hm… ¿Cómo te llamas?" ─ solté de repente.

─ "Bella… Swan" ─ pareció dudar.

─ "Me alegra haberte conocido a pesar de cuales fueron las circunstancias. Me llamo Jacob Black" ─ me presenté.

─ "Lo sé…"─ un rubor carmesí se asomo por sus mejillas. Así que ella si sabía quien era yo. No me importó mucho realmente. Simplemente solté una risa. Pero ahora estaba más preocupado por otras interrogantes

─ "Eh… escucha, los tipos esos siguen allí afuera. ¿Quieres que te deje en algún lado… o prefieres… bajarte aquí?" ─ le pregunté.

Se mordió el labio. Parecía algo desconcertada.

─ "Y-yo no lo sé. No soy de aquí" ─ dijo con voz avergonzada para luego desviar la vista hacía sus manos.

─ "¿Y de donde eres? ─ pregunté curioso.

─ "De un pequeño pueblo en Washington…llamado Forks" ─ contestó.

No pude evitar sorprenderme. Todavía recordaba como era ese lluvioso y húmedo lugar. Y considerando su cantidad de habitantes, las posibilidades de encontrarte con alguien de Forks son casi remotas… y menos en un lugar como Los Ángeles. Mi padre había vivido allí durante toda su niñez, por lo que siempre íbamos a pasar las vacaciones. Un montón de buenos recuerdos se apoderaron de mi cabeza.

Bella me miraba con curiosidad. Tenía las cejas juntas y me penetraba con sus ojos color chocolate.

─ "¿Tú… has estado en Forks?" ─ me preguntó dubitativa.

─ "Uh… sí. _Varias_ veces, durante mis vacaciones"

Frunció el ceño. Supongo que también lo encontraba bastante extraño.

Me empecé a preguntar que estarían pensando los paparazzi allí afuera. Se me había olvidado por completo su presencia, incluso aunque todavía pos podía ver a través de los vidrios de mi auto. Llevábamos aproximadamente unos cinco minutos adentro… sin embargo, yo todavía no prendía ni el motor. Pero no me importaba. Al diablo los paparazzi. No quería que llegara el momento de despedirme de la hermosa chica que tenía a mi lado. Había algo en ella… indescriptible.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

─ "Eh… escucha, los tipos esos siguen allí afuera. ¿Quieres que te deje en algún lado… o prefieres… bajarte aquí?" ─ me preguntó con su voz grave.

_Quiero quedarme dentro de este auto por siempre._

Probablemente me estuviera volviendo loca o algo así. Quiero decir… acababa de conocer al chico. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien en mi cerebro. Sin embargo, me sentía completamente abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera me acordé de mamá o de Phil cuando contesté.

─ "Y-yo no lo sé. No soy de aquí"

Luego de confesarle que era de Forks y enterarme de que él de hecho había estado allí…Me quedé completamente en blanco. No sabía que hacer ni que decirle. ¿A dónde más iba a ir? Tenía que regresar con mamá…

─ "Si no eres de aquí… ¿Eso significa que no tienes a donde ir? ─ me preguntó. Casi pensé que me había leído la mente…

─ "No," ─ sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. ─ "Pero no te preocupes, me bajaré aquí."

─ "¿Y dejarte sola en medio de la calle?" ─ frunció el ceño.

Unos gritos desviaron mi atención de su pregunta. Me quedé inmóvil cuando escuche a esa familiar voz…

─ "¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Donde estas?" ─ gritaba mi mamá. Lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad. Mi vacía y aburrida realidad.

Los gritos se escuchaban lejos, pero claros. Probablemente mi mamá estaba afuera del restaurante buscándome.

Suspiré. Jacob me miraba aún esperando una respuesta

─ "Sola, no. M-me tengo que ir…" ─ me mordí el labio.

─ "Oh. ¿Te _tienes_ que ir?" ─ susurró. Una extraña expresión pasó por su cara.

Abrí la puerta de su reluciente Audi R8 ─ sólo sabía el modelo porque Jessica lo había mencionado ─ esperando no ser _aplastada_ por los periodistas que esperaban afuera.

Antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacía donde estaba mamá, miré a Jacob Black por una última vez.

─ "Gracias."

* * *

**Ójala les haya gustado. *-* Gracias a Jees por "ayudarme" en mis bloqueos ahha =)**

**No se cuando subire otro capitulo! Pero dejen Reviews =)**

**CAROLINE.  
**


End file.
